Trapped
by remusloveschocolate
Summary: "I would never join you!" Robyn cried. "Not in a million years." Slade started to chuckle a little. It was a soft haunting laugh that the young hero will never forget. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Teen Titans Genderbend story.
1. trap

AN: This doesn't really follow the show all that much.  
Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once so listen up. I do not claim any ownership of Teen Titans.  
-

Trapped

She shivered in slight fear as the gears grumbled in the background. Her muscles tensed involuntarily, her eyes  
turned to slits through her domino mask. The sound of footsteps made their way through the silence, taunting  
remarks made their presence known. "Try to find me girl you're running out of time." Came a snide comment from  
the shadows. "Slade..." The masked girl growled. "Show yourself!"

"Patience Robyn, your temper will get you in trouble one day." The atmosphere became quiet again after that. Robyn strained her ears for any sounds.

 _Whap!_

She felt the sting of her jaw and didn't even see the hand that did it. Slade stood over her. "I thought you would be tougher prey, it appears i was wrong." He sighed. The young heroine had barely enough time to react and flip out of the way when he drew in for another attack.

They now stood three feet apart from one another, one in a defensive stance the other stood calmly with their hands behind their back. The calm demeanor of the villain infuriated Robyn to no end. With a sound that could only be described as a primal battle scream, she charged at the man. "It is easy to become lost in our rage and lose the skills we once possessed." Slade stated as he swung his leg out and tripped her.

She hissed at the pain that erupted in the shoulder that she landed on. "Stop fighting me, it's useless and you know that you will never win." Slade said. "Join me Robyn. Join me and we'll be unbeatable."

"I would never join _you!_ " Robyn cried. "Not in a million years." Slade started to chuckle a little. It was a soft haunting laugh that the young hero will never forget. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." From his belt, the villain withdrew a small remote. "do you know what this is?" The masked man asked evilly. "This, little bird it the demise of your precious friends."

Suddenly on the wall to the left of them screens lit up showing a scene of the other four titans, all of them being blasted back by a red bolt of light. Slowly they all arose and joined up, they pieced together that it must have been a trap and rushed off to find their leader. " _What was that?_ " The heroine hissed, rounding on the villain. "Why don't i show you." The screens lit up again and this time they showed four models of four different body's, all of them had tiny metal robots in them. "What did you put in them?" Robyn growled. "Nanoscopic Probes, designed to kill your silly little friends if you disobey me."

"You know what...I'll put them through a test run for you." The screens switch to another live shot of the titans searching the sewers for their leader. Slade held up the little remote he took out of his pocket and clicked the red button on it.

The results were instantaneous. Robyn watched in horror as her friends writhed and twitched in pain. "Stop!" She pleaded. "Stop hurting them!" "You know that won't happen, little birdie. Not unless you join me. Forget about them and be my apprentice."

Robyn barely even thought about it before she agreed. "fine, I-I'll dot it." She croaked. Slade's grin of triumph only added to her feelings of gut-twisting despair.

"Excellent!" He said. "Follow me." Without a word more the two of them descended into the depths of Slade's lair. The were walking threw a narrow hallway when Slade stopped at an industrial looking door, there was no handle on it only a small keypad.

"Turn around." Slade commanded. "Nah." Robyn snorted. Suddenly she felt his hands grab a hold of her and throw her onto the ground, she landed on her stomach with a thud. Before she could turn around she heard the sound of Slade typing in 9 digits. "In." The villain drawled. "Make me." She spat. Instantly she regretted saying that as she was back handed and shoved into the closet-like room. "Give me your belt." Slade ordered furiously. "Now!" Robyn gulped nervously. "W-why?" She asked. "Because I can't have you with any weapons." The villain explained impatiently. Robyn took off her belt but instead of giving it to him she took out four smoke bombs, threw them on the ground all at once and ran for it. "If that's how you want to play it then _fine._ " Slade seethed as he stalked off to find his prey.


	2. caged

AN: **Yo look who's back!**

 _...  
_

"Any luck on finding her." Cyber asked through the communicator. "For the third time, no." Raven grumbled, his patience with the cybernetic teen growing thin. ''Oh I do wish she is OK." Kor added nervously. " She'll be fine." Replied Beast Girl as she took a break on top of a skyscraper.

There was silence over the communicators for another couple of minutes. All of the titans were thinking about the strange disappearance of their leader. _She'll be fine. She'll be fine._ Kor thought repeatedly, his emerald green eyes scanning the ground from above the city.

The silence was cut off by a quick message from cyber. "Titans Trouble."

 _...  
_

"Crap." Robyn mumbled. She had been caught, as it turns out that trying to hide from Slade in his own base was an incredibly horrible idea. She ended up running into three dead ends before she was caught. After a short squabble she had been led to he room kicking and shouting. where he then chained her to the wall and left without another word.

When she had calmed down enough she could clearly asses her situation. There were no windows in her 'room', if you could even call it that. It was a 7x7x7 and had only one small vent, a toilet, cot and sink. It felt like a prison cell.

Robyn sighed sadly. She couldn't help but think of her friends. She thought of Cy and Beasty's childish antics, Ravens calm head. The she thought of Kor, trustworthy confident Kor. She wished he could be here now, by her side. But she dismissed that thought immediately. She wouldn't want Kor to be put through this, this was her burden to deal with.

Suddenly the door swished open and in came the man she hated most. In two strides he was by her side. "You have your first mission." Slade said stiffly. Robyn didn't reply. "you're going to get me a piece of weaponry and bring it back within the hour." He stepped to the other side of the room and opened a hidden panel in the wall containing a uniform and weapons. He came back over to her and unchained her, then attached a wireless mic to her ear. "I will give you instructions through this." Slade explained.

"What if i don't?" She challenged. "You already know what will happen, you idiotic girl." Slade snapped. "I can and will kill your friends." Slade started walking to the exit. "I will be back in five minutes ,change." He ordered.


	3. scorn

**I hope I'm doing alright with this story. Am i rushing it? Please leave feedback :)**

...

"How dare him." Robyn thought to herself. "How dare he make me wear his sign." To say that she didn't like her new uniform was an understatement, she despised it. It consisted of a pair of black tights, combat boots and kevlar vest with a orange tank top to wear under it. There was also a belt with a few different weapons and short black gloves. All of this itself wasn't so bad, the thing that had angered her most was the steel plating on the knuckles of the gloves, shins of the boots and thighs of the tights all had little S's on them. Upon further inspection she saw that there was a small _**S**_ pin on the breast of her vest.

"I am not his servant. I will not wear _his_ sign." She told herself as she inspected her appearance through the plating on her glove. The image of all her friends writhing in agony came to the forefront of her mind and stopped her from ripping the pin off. "No, I-i am his servant now." She mumbled. "I have to do this."

The microphone in her ear suddenly buzzed and Slade's voice spoke over the line. "You better be dressed now." His voice warned as the door swished open and in he stepped. "Good." He commented while he scrutinized her appearance. "Follow me, you have your first mission. He commanded.

She tried to memorize every inch of the villain's lair as he led her up into what she dubbed the 'Gear room'. "I expect you'll be able to retrieve this weapon within the hour." Slade announced as the screens lit up with the location of the weapon and a picture of it. "You bastard." Robyn growled.

...

The moon was full and shone brightly upon the beautiful Jump city like an emblem of peace. All was calm and peaceful within the streets. However the atmosphere inside of Titans Tower was an entirely different matter. Everyone was sitting tense in the commons. Cyber was tapping away on the towers compute. Kor was pacing nervously, as he scratched behind the ear of the green kitten on his shoulder. Raven was trying to meditate with very little success.

All of them almost sighed in re leaf when the alarm sounded, eager to take out their frustrations on a villain. Cyber pulled up a location. "Some prick tryin ta steel a thermal blaster." She said. "Titans go!" She yelled.

...

Robyn couldn't believe this. Slade had was actually making her steel from her ex-mentor. "I kill him." She whispered as she broke into the case the weapon was held in. "What would Batman say to me right now." She groaned. "Less talk more work." Slade hissed in her ear. Sighing she reached into the case and took out the weapon.

"Stop right there!" shouted a very familiar voice. The former hero didn't even turn around she just ran to the other end of the room and made an exit through the vent in which she entered. "Follow her!" Yelled Cyber . Up on the roof of the building Robyn was regrouping from what she recognized as a panic attack. "I can't do this. I can't hurt them." She kept repeating. "You do it or **I** will!" snapped Slade. Robyn gave in "Fine." She seethed.

It didn't take long for her friends to reach her. "Stop! Turn around." She heard Cyber say from behind her. Slowly she turned to face them. Their reactions burned her. All of them had looks of shock on there faces. She couldn't even face Kor who's confused innocent eyes would've broke her heart. "Attack." Slade barked in her ear. She didn't disobey.

Her first target was Beast girl, with a few good punches and a flip she was able to dispatch BG For the time being. Next she moved onto Cyber, but before she could reach the cybernetic teen she felt Raven's dark energy encompass her. Raven Hovered closer to her. "Why are you doing this?" He asked in his monotone voice. Robyn knew that Raven had very powerful empathy and could go into her mind if he wanted to. Sadly he didn't like to use that power if he could help it. Still she tried to keep the memories of the passed couple days at the front of her mind when she threw some smoke bombs at raven to distract him.

Realizing she was outnumbered she tried to run away only to be stopped by a glowing mass of green energy and blazing green eyes to match. "I do not wish to do this Robyn, I really do not." Kor Warned. The two of them stood in a silent stare down for a few moments before before Slade's voice boomed in her ear "Use the blaster." She gave a disbelieving snort. "What? No!" She Shouted. "Perhaps you need to be reminded about why you work for me." Slade sneered through the line. Suddenly the four titans started convulsing and shaking with pain.

Kor and Raven fell out of the air and Beast girl let out a high pitched whimper. "Stop please!" Robyn pleaded. "You know what you have to do." Was the only response she got. When she stood up tears brimmed her eyes, which she wiped away quickly as she lifted the blaster and prepared to shoot.

...

When the titans woke up they all were extremely confused and frustrated, even more so when Robyn swooped down out of nowhere and kicked theirs butts before throwing some smoke bombs, flipping out of the scene.


End file.
